Heir to the Crown
by ItsSkiBitches
Summary: Harry Potter was about as normal as a wizard in the dark about magic could be. After the death of his parents under the false belief there wasn't anyone else, he was placed with his magic hating relatives. However there was someone else. A third sister that few knew about and Auntie Harley is very, very mad. Serious AU Dedicated to DZ2. Pre-Arkham Asylum. Now a Full length story!
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: So I've recently been bitten by inspiration for this idea after reading two stories that are cross-overs with these fandoms and I don't know, I suppose I just wanted to give my own idea for a similar thing a shot.

About the story: First and foremost this will remain a one shot at least until I finish some of my current works. This is a cross-over and will split attention between both fandoms. I'm not just going to drop people from one into the other. There are reasons that they appear in the others world and so forth. This is an idea I've recently seen a lot of, though I hope to make it new again.

Summary: Harry Potter was about as normal as a wizard in the dark about magic could be. After the death of his parents under the false belief there wasn't anyone else, he was placed with his magic hating relatives the Dursleys. However there was someone else. A third sister that few knew about and Auntie Harley is very, very mad.

Dedication/Recommended reads: I dedicate this to the wonderful DZ2 who inspired me to write this with his story Prince of Arkham, as well as a writer that I just started following CrazyJanaCat who's story The Prince of Clowns intrigued me so that I read all the available chapters in one sitting. These two stories are my recommended reads and I hope you love them as I do. This one is for the two of you!

X-over between: Harry Potter and the Batman Arkham Series.

Heir to the Crown

When the moon hung low above Privet Drive in Surrey it was a most unusual occasion. Not out of the realm of possibilities or anything but still unusual. Privet Drive was known for having clear night skies and brisk cool air blowing soundlessly through the night. However as normal as it might seem at a glance to passerby or even some of it's own residents there is a saying for that kind of thing. Nothing is ever as it seems. Privet Drive was no exception. If one were to look closely they'd see Anne Thompson was being beaten by her husband Doug who was a workaholic, or that Mr Rockwell in Number Two was being cheated on. But the most horrid things lie buried in the den of the most seemingly normal of all the families of Privet Drive. The Dursleys.

They were the model family on the surface. Housewife Petunia cooked and cleaned before shopping for the groceries and picking up the dry cleaning all in time to pick up the kids from school and make dinner. She gardened, she did laundry, she tended her grass, and she even did her own baking. No one on the block knew how it was possible for one woman to do it all. Working man Vernon went to work at Grunnings drill manufacturing company. Son Dudley and Nephew Harry went to the most prestigious primary school and both maintained high marks and stayed out of trouble. However that kind of lie is only surface deep.

In reality Petunia forced her Nephew to do the majority of the housework when he returned from school every evening. He cooked Breakfast and Dinner as well as cleaned the entire interior of the house before assisting Petunia with the back garden. Meanwhile the only thing Dudley received any sort of grief about from his parents were his marks. Same with Harry as Vernon would often tell him that the normal family doesn't have slackers or trouble makers. There had been two incidents with Harry at school and Vernon had made sure that he was done with the boy that nothing else of the sort would happen again. All the while anything strange or abnormal that happened around the boy went unseen by neighbors and punished by Petunia or Vernon.

This sort of treatment was only the beginning for the poor Nephew of Vernon and Petunia Dursley as anyone who had seen Harry without a shirt or jeans could attest which was no one. Over the first five years of life Harry became more and more convinced that the neighbors would never notice what was happening, that no one would be saving him from the torment and abuse he knew from his relatives until just a few short days before his sixth birthday. That's when everything changed and unknown to the Wizarding World the Boy-Who-Lived ceased to exist and it all started with a knock. A ghost from the past and someone Petunia hadn't seen since a life time ago. Someone she was hoping never to see again.

Harleen Evens was standing on Petunia's front stoop. The youngest of the Evens sisters Harleen had left home and fled Britain at the young age of eighteen. That had been ten long years ago and Petunia had thought she was dead, especially after hearing nothing from her after Lily's passing. Harleen was a muggle like herself and as such she had never had a problem with her though they weren't by any means close. But here she was a familiar face ten years later on her stoop. She of course invited her in immediately due to her younger sisters taste in apparel which it seemed had not improved in the years past. Harleen was now twenty eight years old, her hair the oddest out of the three sisters at it's platinum blonde.

Petunia noted the first time she spoke that there was only a slight portion of her British accent still present. She'd changed since she left. Her voice her last name. It was understandable. But still.

"I have to admit Tunny I was extremely hurt a week ago when I heard Lily had past. Our sister dies almost six years ago and I get no call? No information? But I suppose it's understandable we've never been super close, but it was our sister Tunny!" Harleen said gripping her tea cup tightly. Tears springing in her eyes.

"You weren't exactly in the yellow pages Harley. I hadn't heard from you in four years. I never knew if you even got to America. Besides with Lily being what she was I wasn't really too torn up about her getting herself and her useless freak of a husband blown up." Petunia sniffed in indignation.

"Of course there it is. Your stupid jealousy of Lily. Suck it up and pull up your panties Tunny, Lily was a Witch and you weren't." Harley rebutted.

"Keep your voice down our freakish Nephew is in the other room. Your lucky Vernon is at work he hates any mention of the M word." Petunia said.

"Nephew? I have a magical Nephew? Oh hell no. He's coming with me. He would have been gone sooner if I had known." Harley spat her demeanor changing into something darker.

"You want him? Take him. He's under the stairs. The piece of shit hasn't been of use to us." Petunia scoffed.

Harley was up in a flash at the mention of under the stairs. Her eyes locked on to the cupboard. When she opened it she froze. Inside a small under weight boy laid on a worn and torn old mattress covered in his own urine. He wasn't wearing a shirt and Harley saw cuts scars and bruises covering most of his exposed skin. The majority of which were infected and an ugly green color. She instantly rounded on her sister and slammed her into the wall.

"I'm taking him and his things and I'm going to do what our dear sweet departed sister would want me to do to the filth that harmed her son. Your lucky your husband and child aren't here Tunny because your fate is sealed." Harley snarled dragging the horse-like woman into the kitchen and out of the child's view.

Harley grabbed the butcher knife off the counter an she knew nothing else for quite some time. Her giddy laughter slowly bubbled to the surface as she brought the knife down into Petunia's body over and over again. The screams only making her laugh louder until some time later they stopped. But she didn't. Harley didn't stop stabbing until she caught a tiny reflection in the stainless behind her. Coming back to herself she dropped the knife and turned to see the boy trembling and trying to hide behind the wall. She stood slowly and straightened herself up the best she could before approaching him.

"I know how scary this must be for you sweetheart and I'm sorry you saw this, but that mean lady was hurting you and I didn't want her to ever do it again okay?" She asked.

The boy slowly nodded as if he understood.

"I'm your Aunt Harley your mommy was my sister and she wouldn't want you to stay here, so how about you come live with me huh?" She asked with a kind smile completely ignoring that her older sister's dead body was lying behind her.

The boy nodded again and took the hand she had held out before the two began to gather his few personal items in a hurry as Harley wanted to be long gone before Vernon returned. As they were about to exit Number Four she suddenly stopped and grabbed the sole picture of Lily in the entire house before they continued on their way out the door.

"You know kid. I think your really going to like your new home. Gotham is great." She said as she got him settled into the front seat next to her and started the engine.

The both of them driving away from Privet Drive with the neighbors once again being none the wiser to anything strange having just taken place.

Author's Note 2: So this is just a little something to see if anyone likes the idea. As I said it's complete for now until I finish some of my other stuff. Read, Review, tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hello one and all and welcome back, to well me. It's to true I've vanished and haven't posted for awhile. But what way to come back in swinging by giving something people were asking for? To be honest my abrupt hiatus had to do with quite a few people messaging me bashing both No more Than Fiction and Let the Monster Rise. So it's with a heavy heart I announce I'm pulling NMTF. For one I have been struggling to find a nice way to end it and I can't. I have nothing left to give it. Let The Monster Rise will move on and continue when I get over the Writer's block I have for it. But in the mean time I have to write what I'm feeling and for all you lucky people I'm feeling Heir To The Crown!

Warnings: This is a serious AU, Blood, Gore, Language, and lemons later.

Co-Author: I have had a few Pms asking if I'd think about getting a co-author for this adventure, I was sort of insulted at first but I've calmed some. So if anyone out there is up to working with me and adding some of their Ideas to my own and seriously working with me I will considerate. Message me if interested. This is a limited time offer though.

Dedication: This is dedicated to DZ2 and CrazyJanaCat. Please check out Prince of Clowns by CrazyJanaCat if you haven't already!

 **H _e_ i _r_ T _o_ T _h_ e _C_ r _o_ w _n_**

 **Chapter Two- The Dark Witch By Name Of Evens**

The hardest part of traveling with someone under ten were the constant stops. The 'I'm Hungry' or 'I need to potty'. However something smiled upon Harley because little Harry wasn't like that. The seven year old just sat in the back seat and behaved himself. She actually had started to wonder if her nephew could speak due to the lack of communication. But she didn't mind the quiet. She had music playing low and she was driving her way toward the airport where they'd need to fly back to the United States. Hopefully before anyone from Lily's life in the other world found Tuney. Harley herself had a secret you see. She wasn't normal and ordinary like everyone believed. She had left the United Kingdom for a reason. Fled actually. Like Lily, Harley was magical. Yes even Tuney thought she was a muggle. Hell they all did that was the point. Why she had taken help from _her._ It wasn't like she had a choice even at the tender age of eleven she had known she was different and not just that she had magic.

 _ **Flash Back**_

" _But Mum I can't go, I'm not like them really I'm not." An eleven year old Harley begged._

" _Harleen we've talked about this. Hogwarts is a place for a witch to hone and learn her craft. Lily is already up there! She'll be so thrilled that her little sister has magic." Natalie Evens replied._

" _No mum I'm not like Lily...I'm different I can feel it. Let me defer and think about it at least!"She begged._

" _Alright Harleen...I don't understand but alright." Natalie relented before going to put on some tea._

 _Thankfully due to one of Lily's friends she knew of someone who might be more understanding of her situation. A woman who was almost as dark as they could go. The mother of Sirius Black. While her mother was busy she activated a portkey that Walburga had sent her days prior and she was whisked away to a home called Grimwauld Place. Stepping into the main parlor of the house she found Walburga sipping tea and waiting for her._

" _Come in young Harleen. I was most interested to meet you in person after our little chat." Walburga said and as Harley got closer Walburga's eyes widened._

" _You were right to reach out child. A child with an aura and core as dark as yours can never step foot inside Hogwarts less you never come out." She said._

 _The two of them talked of a great many things, including who knew that she had magic. Apparently she had done some late accidental magic a week prior that her mother Natalie had witnessed. She was to write Dumbledore and tell him of this development and hopefully get Harleen into Hogwarts but she hadn't gotten to writing him yet. In case for some reason it didn't work out she hadn't told anyone else not even her Husband Rodger. She was waiting to hear from Dumbledore._

" _Oh this is great news child. This we can fix. I'll have to travel to your home and Obliviate your mother of the incident. It'll be like it's been erased. She won't remember your magically and no one will ever know. When you come of age run from this country and study elsewhere." She explained._

 _ **End**_

That's exactly what she had done too. Walburga Black obliviated her mother of the knowledge that Harley was a witch and when Harley had come of age she moved and went to school in America. That was part of the reason she hadn't had much contact with her sisters. She had finished a full two years earlier than normal and then she heard of Lily's passing. She had set off without a second thought. Now that she had Harry though she didn't know what she'd do. Mr J was in Arkham and she had the nice penthouse hideout they had upgraded to. It had a guess room. She supposed she'd take Harry there and try and explain things? Or maybe not. Maybe she should let him get accustomed to life in Gotham first? Yes that was the best idea. He'd get into primary school, she'd introduce a couple of people, and eventually after some training she'd take Harry and together they could bust Mr J out? That was an excellent plan!

She boarded the plan after placing a notice me not charm on her nephew who definitely didn't have a pass port. Finding their seats was no true difficulty and after they were in the air and on their way to America where Dumbledore and his blasted Order of the Phoenix would never think to look. She planned to leave Harry's schooling entirely up to him once he knew all the details and was old enough.

"Auntie Harley...Why did you...why did you kill Aunt Pe-tun-ia?" Harry's quiet little voice asked.

After a quick privacy and silencing ward she answered her nephew.

"She was hurting you pumpkin. I know it may not seem like it but I knew your mommy would have been absolutely disgusted with the way she and her pig husband treated you. I'm going to take great care of you and get you some real clothes and have some fun okay?" She reassured.

"But I deserved to be punished...I'm...I'm a freak." The child said lowly.

"No Harry you are absolutely not a freak I promise, your special like me and your mommy. You can use magic. Those muggles were the freaks jealous of what they can't have." Harley said fiercely.

"Your...Your like me?" He asked his eyes going wide and smiling for the first time in a long time.

"Of course honey what did you think was flying out of this wand I have here? Colored smoke?" She asked holding up the wand she had used to put up the wards.

"That's not a stick?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"No it's my wand. A focus instrument for magic. We'll get you one soon. But for now, let's relax and enjoy the plane ride yes?" She suggested.

The boy nodded and snuggled into the window seat he sat in and closed his eye.

Author's Note: It's a little shot but it was a good stopping point. Next chapter will focus on Gotham as Harley and Harry arrive and she takes him to 'acquire' some new clothes.

Harley: My Harley is going to put Harry before everything. She's going to be fiercely protective even when up against her beloved Mr J. I have seen it time again where either she's been helpless to stop him from striking Harry or she just hasn't tried. Let's just say if he tries that he's going to be on his ass. Her soft side is going to be restricted to Harry and a few others, she's not going to go soft like in other stories out there. If you want her to be different than this look else where.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So I have been overrun by emails today, favorites, Alerts, Reviews. Heir to the Crown is hot! It's what everyone wants to see more of right now. So I have a little thank you gift. Chapter Three without any delays!**

 **Warnings: Violence, Harley being badass with a baseball bat, Harry being exposed to violence at an early age. Blood.**

 **H _e_ i _r_ T _o_ T _h_ e _C_ r _o_ w _n_**

 **Chapter Three- Welcome To Gotham, Kid P1**

When the plane landed in Gotham international Harley looked up from her Magazine and found Harry out like a light the poor kid. He'd been through so much. It was an early hour of the morning and she planned to take him to the penthouse and let him sleep for a little longer before they went out 'shopping' today. While he napped she'd be busy contacting some old friends and getting their assistance for today. After all she had a few stops to make and she didn't want the Bat to have a chance to drag her to Arkham. She couldn't leave Harry not now. That meant finding the insurance she needed to not be captured. The plane was pulling up to the dock and people were beginning to stir and they'd need to get moving shortly.

"Harry..Harry sweetie you need to wake up we're here." Harley said lovingly rubbing her hand through his hair.

"Okay. I'm awake." The little boy replied meekly.

She smiled at her nephew and began to get the few things she had grabbed from the house and her own luggage before standing up. She heard the little foot falls indicating her young nephew was following her as needed which she was grateful for since they were outside the ward she had put up now. As they got off the plane they exited the side and straight into the parking lot where a very familiar Purple Lamborghini was parked. She had saw no reason to let the tricked out and stylish vehicle sit and gather dust until Joker was freed from Arkham. It would especially come in handy today for undoubtedly being chased by her least favorite flying rodent. She paused to fish the keys out of the pockets of her short shorts and popped the locks open before climbing in and motioning Harry to do the same. Seeing his nervousness as he got into the vehicle and sat rigidly still she'd hazard a guess he'd never been in a car before.

"So is this a motor vehicle like Uncle Vernon's? He never let me inside his car..." Harry asked trailing off.

"Yes honey this is what is called a Lamborghini. It's a very expensive car that Auntie's good friend Mr J acquired for her. It's nice ain't it?" She asked starting the car.

"By acquired you mean he took it without paying...right?" Harry asked meekly.

As Harley had said it was an extremely expensive looking car and he doubted his Aunt or her friend was rich enough to afford it.

"Yes. Yes he did Harry. I should have known you would be insightful and smarter than kids your own age. Your mother was the same way. Auntie Harley needs to explain something to you Hun. Here in America I'm not what people would consider a good guy. I loot and steal what I need to survive, clothes, food, weapons, medicine. It's just how I live. People don't really like it much and try to arrest me or worse. I defend myself and my friends in whatever ways possible. I've killed people here like I did to Petunia. Does that bother you Harry? Does it scare you? You can be honest with me." Harley tried to explain.

"It scares me a little. Like it did when you hurt Aunt Petunia, but I suppose I have no where else now. No one else. I'll adjust I think. I also guess I'm okay with it. Mostly because I don't think you'll hurt me." Harry replied slowly thinking over his words.

"I'd never hurt you Harry, we're family. We're all each other has. But I'm glad you think you can adjust because we're going to need to go out today later on. Acquire clothes and food for you as well as furniture for the room you'll be using. I have to convert the room myself since it's a home office right now. But before all that we can go to the penthouse and you can take a nap while I arrange help for today?" She offered.

"I am still a little tired from the flight and if we're going to be out a lot today I should take one. But what do you mean by help?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh sweetie you didn't think Auntie Harley was a common crook did ya? I have henchmen and friends willing to aid us today in whatever needs done. Well Mr J has henchmen. I'm I guess his girlfriend? Sidekick technically. I get tasked with the important crap he thinks the henchmen are too stupid to handle." She explained.

"I see. I suppose that's impressive. Your high up in your particular organization. I have the feeling you only kill if needed. Your like me you said, so what are we?" He asked as that piece of information came back to him.

"I'm a Pure-Blood Witch and so was your mother. We were adopted by the Evans family after being taken from our parents. Our birth names were Harleen and Lilian Malfoy. Men with magic are known as Wizards. That's what you are. The so-called Light wizards took me and your mother from our father after our mother's death. They said he was unfit and put us up for adoption in the muggle world. They used a blood ritual to alternate your mother's looks and hair color permanently." She explained carefully.

"So you mean to tell me that I spent six years of my life being treated like a slave by someone who I'm not even bloody related to?" Harry asked calmly.

"Technically she's family because she's our adoptive sister but no your not blood related." Harley confirmed.

"Well that's just great. Why did they take you and mom from your dad?" He asked curious to know as much as he could about his Aunt and mother.

"Because the Malfoy Family supported the Dark Lord of Britain Lord Voldemort. The light didn't want the family and the dark to acquire two more powerful witches to pledge to fight for the Dark Lord. So they took us. Molded your mother into a perfect light witch. But I knew better. I went to my Aunt Walburga Black for help. She ensured no one discovered I was a witch and I escaped here to America and trained. This is where I've been all this time. I just learned of Lily's passing a few days ago. I swear Harry. If I had known of your existence I would have come for you sooner." She told him as she drove.

"It's alright. You didn't know and you got me when you did find out, that's what counts." He replied as they pulled in to a parking lot.

"Your a really forgiving kid you know that?" Harley asked getting out.

"Not to everyone, Petunia Dursley can rot. Vile woman that she was." Harry replied following her into the lobby and to the elevator.

Once the two of them got on the elevator they fell into a comfortable silence. Their talk having gone more smoothly than Harley had dared to hope for. He was going to adjust like he said. It may take time but she had a feeling that a kid like Harry would thrive in this kind of environment. She only hoped that he managed to do what Mr J had not. She hoped he could resist the madness Gotham had to it. What it did to newcomers. God knows she had her lapses in sanity from time to time case and point when she murdered Petunia. But sometimes people slipped it was human nature after all right? Besides Petunia was a horrid vile woman even Harry knew that. The elevator dinged then and opened up into the penthouse pulling Harley out of her thoughts and forcing her forwards. She stepped out and looked around before spying a forest green leather jacket laying on the plush sofa. Ah so one of the people she needed to talk to was in the penthouse it seemed.

"Harry before your nap I'm going to introduce you to someone okay? I didn't know she'd be here otherwise I would have mentioned it in the car." She said.

Harry nodded a 'yes' so Harley looked around and after not spying her in the open she called out.

"Ivy! Red are you here? I have someone with me so please don't come out unless your decent." She called.

After a few moments a woman with really pale skin that had a tinge of green to it and Fire Engine Red hair stepped into the room. She was wearing jeans and a pair of ankle boots but her top half was bare yet wrapped in a towel and her hair seemed wet.

"Sorry Harley I was making use of your shower. Who's the kid?" She asked curiously stepping closer slowly as Harry seemed to look sort of wary of the woman.

"This is my nephew Harry he's my sister Lily's boy. I found out a few days ago she had passed and I went to pay my respects and discovered she had a son and he was left for six years with _Tuney._ " Harley said spitting the name like something foul in her mouth.

"They left a magical child with a woman whom from what you've told me hates magic? Well that's brilliant." Ivy replied.

"That's what I was thinking myself. He's going to live with me, and today we're hitting the town to get the boy some things. Like a bed and maybe a dresser and definitely clothes. I'm going to convert the home office into his bedroom." She said.

"You sure that's wise with your activities? Raising a child is hard when your just raising a child." Ivy pointed out.

"If your refering to the criminal enterprise that she's involved in, she explained it to me already. Honestly yes it's illegal but I've always been fascinated by the way criminal organizations worked. So which are you henchmen or friend?" Harry asked speaking for the first time since meeting Ivy.

"Do I look like a henchmen to you kid? He's definitely related to you Harley. Only you would have a seven year old nephew interested in how crime works. Henchmen humph I can control plant life!" Ivy exclaimed bitterly.

"Plant life you say? Aunt Petunia made me tend the Garden everyday, it's the only thing she had me do that I liked." Harry mentioned.

"Alright alright go take your nap we have a busy day and Ivy and I need to talk." Harley said.

Harry grunted and went off to find a bed.

"He likes plants. I think I'm going to like this kid. What exactly did you have in mind Harley? Aren't you worried about Batman?" She asked.

"Of course I am, that's why I came up with an idea. How do you feel about restarting the Sirens? Maybe adding a couple new members?" She asked with a grin.

"Oh Harley, that might just work. Who did you have in mind?"

 **Author's Note 2: Sorry for the cliff hanger but if I didn't stop here, the chapter would have been epic length like probably six or seven thousand words. It also wouldn't be done right now and probably would have taken a couple days. This 'day' in the story is long haha.**

 **Next Time: The three original members of the Gotham City Sirens look at two new recruits to aid them in their activities for the day and we're introduced to four more DC characters. We see a bit of what is going on back in Britain, and the day of fun begins in Gotham and Harry observes Harley's 'work' side for the second time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: So here I sit after a botched attempt to get extra sleep unable to sleep anymore. The irony right? I have no idea if I'll have internet tomorrow, so I guess now is as good a time as any to start writing some more right?**

 **Warnings: Violence, Harley being badass with a baseball bat, Harry being exposed to violence at an early age. Blood.**

 **Universe: After a PM asking for clarification on this stories universe I felt the need to explain. We have four separate fandoms that all exist together here in Heir to the Crown, Harry Potter, Batman Arkham, Suicide Squad, and Gotham. Remember, Harry is seven right now. So here Bruce Wayne is only fourteen years old. Hence the nod to the Gotham TV show. But wait? Didn't I mention Batman? Yes I did, and rest assure that Batman is not a fourteen year old kid. There currently is another Batman protecting Gotham City because as both the comics and the Arkham series has confirmed, Batman is bigger than one man. He's a legend. A protector.**

 **The events of Suicide Squad have already occurred with the Batman we have in this story for now. The events of SS will only be mentioned vaguely so no knowledge of them is needed. Only a few events of Gotham have occurred in this universe and none are important so no knowledge of that is needed. There will be a four year time skip eventually right? After that is when Bruce will never fear adopt the cowl. The reasons for his decision are revealed in the events leading up to the time skip.**

 **We will learn in the chapters prior to the time skip: Who is this Batman? What happened to make a successor needed? Why Bruce Wayne? And finally, the truth behind the rivalry between the Joker and Bruce Wayne's Batman. So as you can see these chapters aren't just to get you use to things, so pay attention because this be important!**

 **Possible Assumptions In The Universe: Based on a few characters that will have cameos in the universe this story resides in, it could be argued that more than the for fandoms listed above exist here. Cameos will include eventually: Barry Allen, Oliver Queen, and Kara Zor-El. So some may assume and begin discussing possible connections to the CW's popular Arrowverse.**

 **H _e_ i _r_ T _o_ T _h_ e _C_ r _o_ w _n_**

 **Chapter Four- Welcome To Gotham, Kid P2**

The voices were soft at first. So soft that Harry couldn't make them out. He knew there were three new ones along with his aunt's and Ivy's, but he had not a clue whom the others could belong to. Other friends of his Aunt's were the most logical. After all she had said they'd need help for what she had planned for the day. His Aunt was a criminal. A dang good one if what he'd gathered was anything to go by. For some reason that didn't bother him though. He knew it should, that normal people would be appalled by the things she had done. But since when had Harry Potter been normal? He listened harder to the hushed tones as he became more and more aware of what was going on around him. Trying desperately to hear the details of the conversation in the other room. For he knew if he tried to get up and go out there, his Aunt would send him right back here. ** _  
_**

"Sounds like quite the full day you have planned for today Harley." One of the new voices said.

It was so soft that it practically purred through the other room.

"Yeah sister, you realize that your going to run into Gotham's own brand of security right?" Another asked.

The second sounding as if energized by a thousand volts of energy.

"You two. Afraid of a mortal man who runs around dressed like a bat. Sounds like a fun day to me, I'm in." The third and final voice said.

This last voice different than the others. Not fully human but not completely foreign either.

"Well at least I can count on you Enchantress. What about you two? Selena, Livewire?" He heard his aunt ask.

"Okay sister say we do this, what's the point? I mean the kid sounds cute and all, but who's going to take care of him if you land in Arkham with that crazy boyfriend of yours?" The energized voice asked, Livewire Harry would guess.

"I have that covered. If something goes side ways, Ivy will look after him. That's why she ain't going today." Harley responded.

"Fine. We're all in, when exactly are we going to get started and where do we start?" Selena asked.

"Well. Auntie's little angel needs his own furniture so! I have a plan ladies, we're obviously going to need a moving truck to haul the furniture around. I happen to already have one. Livewire and Enchantress will take the moving truck, while Selena, Harry, and I. Will take the Joker's car. First stop? Gotham furniture store!" Harley said excitedly.

"You are far too excited about something that could get you all padded rooms in Cassa De Arkham." Ivy remarked.

"Oh Red! Where is your sense of fun and adventure?" Harley asked as she sat on the couch applying her signature clown make up in a hand held mirror.

"I left it at home today seeing as you pointed out, that I will be sitting this one out and staying here." She replied blankly.

Harry's curiosity got the best of him after this and he slowly wandered out into the main area. Some what unsure of the three strangers he'd be encountering. He was instantly able to guess which of the three standing in the room was Livewire. Her slightly paler complexion and cloud white hair making her stand out. Another figure that stood out wore a cloak, yet underneath her body was barely covered at all. It looked as though she only wore standard ladies underwear and shreds of fabric everywhere else. He would assume she was Enchantress and that left only one. A woman with raven colored hair and clad in a form fitting black jumpsuit. This woman must be Selena.

"Oh Harry your awake, good. We're getting ready for today's outing and I wanted to discuss a few things as well as introduce you to these fine women. The lady with the white hair is Livewire, she can travel through, become, and harness electricity. The woman in the cloak is Enchantress and the one in the jumpsuit is Selena Kyle otherwise known as Catwoman. They are the friends I mentioned would be coming along in case of trouble." Harley began to explain before Harry interrupted.

"I had already figure out who was who. It wasn't too hard a task." Harry said as he sat down across from his Aunt. His shock over the situation that he'd experienced earlier in the day and the day prior seemingly disappearing.

"Oh how intelligent is he?" She gushed looking at the other women in the room in turn and getting nods or murmurs of agreement.

"Well are you handling everything alright? Ready for today and all?" She asked returning her attention to her nephew.

"I'm handling alright Aunt Harley, I just am...excited maybe? I watched a lot of crime shows and such as a way of passing time, I am interested in this world of yours. Crime." He said earning looks of surprise from members of the group whom hadn't been there earlier when he'd mentioned something similar.

"Well there is something I need to ask you. How do you want to conceal your identity today while we're out? We're no doubt going to draw attention from unfriendly sources and when we do, we don't want them knowing your true face. They might try and take you away otherwise." Harley pointed out.

"I was thinking on that. Perhaps a domino mask and clown make-up since that seems to be your go to choice." Harry replied.

"An excellent choice. I did away with the mask since everyone figured out my identity, but it'll be perfect for you." She agreed as she stood up and walked to the buffet and rummaged through some drawers. Finally pulling out her old black Domino Mask and handing it to Harry.

"There you go sweetie. Now, hold still and let Auntie do your make-up!" She said happily.

Ivy whom had gravitated to Selena as they knew each other best looked at her old friend.

"She seems far too excited." Ivy said with a small smile.

"I agree but she seems happier than she's been since the clown got himself caught." Selena replied.

"You mean since Harley sold him out?" Ivy asked causing Selena's eyebrows to rise into her hairline.

"She turned on the clown? Do tell." She said with a dark grin thinking of the Joker's misfortune with happiness.

"Not so much turned on as much as punished. Joker put her in charge of their last heist and when it went south, he left her holding the bag so to speak and took off. Enraged by being thrown under the bus, she bargained the Joker and her loot with Batman in exchange for her freedom. He let her go and caught the clown after she gave him his location." Ivy explained to the wide eyed Selena.

"He left her to go to Arkham alone?" She questioned outraged.

"Well remember the Joker isn't in the best state of mind. From his perspective the OP was Harley's baby. Thus when it went south it was on her. So he left her to deal with what he viewed as her mess." Ivy said.

"That's stupid! Harley is the most loyal person around. Do you think it was the final straw?" Selena asked curiously.

"For Harley's sake I sure hope so. Think of how fucking pissed he'll be when he gets out. She'll be lucky if she goes back to him and he doesn't kill her." Ivy said honestly.

"Well at any rate, today should be interesting at least. You know this isn't just a run for supplies?" Selena inquired.

"Of course. She's assessing how he does in the field to see what needs to be worked on." Ivy replied gesturing to Harley and Harry.

"Do you think she even realizes she's doing it?" Selena asked.

"No. She'd never do that intentionally this young. She's done it for so long, it just is reflex." Ivy said sadly.

She only hoped the young woman made it home that evening.

 **H _e_ i _r_ T _o_ T _h_ e _C_ r _o_ w _n_**

The scene was odd to say the least. Witnesses would say it happened in slow motion like the movies. But the group of five walked toward the furniture store as if they didn't look like they were out of some cult-action film. Harley holding her bat on her shoulders with both hands as she walked, Selena strutting in that calculated way she did, Enchantress walking slowly with an air of indifference, Livewire strong and primal her body pulsing with unused energy, and finally Harry. He walked calm and steady. Like this wasn't the first time he was in the company of all these women. He was a head shorter than the shortest woman and most certainly didn't fit with the picture of the other four.

Entering the building the group walked straight to a desk that had a manger sign hanging above it and the medium sized man quickly pulled a shot gun from under the desk, one that was quickly whipped away from him with a quick and precise movement of Selena's whip which she returned to her waist just as quickly as she had grabbed it. Harley's eyes gleamed dangerously.

"Now that wasn't nice was it Mister manager man? What if you happened to accidentally injure the sweet innocent child?" She said gesturing to Harry. The mad glint in her eyes causing the man's own eyes to widen in fear.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry I didn't see the child, honest I didn't!" The man stuttered.

"Now see here...Rodney. I happen to believe you, but my friends here..They aren't convinced are you ladies?" She called behind her.

"Nope. Seemed content shooting no matter who was among us." Selena said.

"He was aiming to kill." Added Enchantress.

"Can I fry him, please?" Livewire asked with a predatory grin.

"See Rodney, they think you were going to hurt my little nephew, so what are you going to do for us as...compensation. After all we simply came to you fine establishment to purchase some of your fine furniture." She said pulling out the wad of cash from her pocket and showing the man.

"Shooting at paying costumers would be bad for business Rodney." Harley finished.

"T-T-Take whatever you need on the house!" He shrieked crouching behind the desk and trembling with fear.

"Good man Rodney, thanks! Alright ladies you heard the man. We're going to need a dresser, a desk, and a bed and end table. See if you can find a pillows and blanket set with some sheets in maybe a green and black combination?" She said.

The girls nodded and spread out getting to work.

 **H _e_ i _r_ T _o_ T _h_ e _C_ r _o_ w _n_**

After getting everything loaded and sending Enchantress back to the penthouse so her and Ivy could set things up, they were off to the mall for clothes. Contrary to what most would believe there is actually very little security in a mall. Sure they have security guards. But only around ten to fifteen for the entire building which made the mall, an easy target for thieves with the right knowledge. Of course security was ringed as soon as the foursome entered the building. After all, Livewire, Ivy, and Harley had robbed the same mall at Christmas the previous year.

Harley was prepared for them though and used her bat to knock the first two off their feet in a twirl. Livewire shot balls of electricity at the following three subsequently sending them sliding across the tiled floor. Three more attempted to grab hold of what they assumed to be a normal small kid. They were very wrong indeed. To the surprise of the three women present Harry slithered out of their grip and wrapped his slender thighs around the neck of the guard that had been behind him. He no doubt intended to flip the man, but when he tightened his grip and went to do so there was a loud crunch noise instead. The noise of the guard's neck breaking shocked the remaining two allowing them to be taken out easily by Selena smashing their heads together.

Harry was in shock. He hadn't intended to do that. Not kill the man.

"Where in the hell did you learn that? To defend yourself?" Selena asked.

"I..I learned a few things on self defense of the internet after my cousin began pounding on me...I-I-I killed him. I killed that man." He said.

"Yes sweetie and we'll see about Harley sitting down to discuss it with you later, but now isn't the time. There are six more heading this way." Livewire said.

Harry though failed to move.

"He's unresponsive. Surround him ladies. Back to back formation." Harley ordered.

The other two complied and easily dispatched the guards that surrounded them. Selena slithering up the bodies of two like a real cat and flipping them over before landing on their chests. Livewire firing two bolts of energy at the next two that in hindsight she may have overcharged accidentally on purpose. The final two being brought down with Harley's bat.

Harley knelt down in the middle of the unconscious and or dead bodies and looked her nephew in the eyes.

"Sweetie it was an accident. This life is hard and there will come a time where you will have to deliberately kill someone else. But this..you didn't mean to do this. We need to move and finish here, they'll be calling in the GCPD soon. But we'll talk about this further later alright?" She asked.

Harry nodded and they began raiding various different clothing stores. Harley's attitude going back to being jolly as she skipped around grabbing bags and stuffing them with stuff Harry liked and tried on. The women having fun picking things out for the boy. They then moved on to books, some being at Selena's insistence on furthering his information in self defense. Some videos and entertainment but that's when they got interrupted as dozens of officers flooded into the mall. They were trapped. There were far too many for them to fight and they weren't all getting out.

"Get the kid home safe Harley. I stay and buy some time. Make your way out quickly." Selena said before she ran forward and jumped on the first officer she reached.

Harley wanted to argue. Wanted to stay and help her friend. But there wasn't time. With Livewire providing cover fire as she followed Harley and Harry to the exit with the bags they made it out a side door and got their things in the car before climbing in.

"Aunt Harley...What are they going to do with Selena?" Harry asked.

"They'll ship her to Arkham. Lock her up. But don't worry Hun, we'll grab her when we get Mr J. She won't be gone long." She replied starting the car.

However it was when they were on the road and thought they were in the clear when they got a new problem. Harley heard it before she saw it. The tell tale roar of a very specific engine. The Bat-mobile. He'd been able to track them from the mall. Harley sped up and began weaving in and out of oncoming traffic attempting to shake him. When that didn't work she began taking various side streets to lose him. However when he got close enough they heard a thump from the top of the Lamborghini. Livewire stuck her head out the window and began trying to fire energy balls at the man-rodent clinging to the roof of the vehicle. That too failed. He was quick. Batman dodged and avoided every damn shot while still holding on. Harley had had enough. She opened the dash and pressed a big red button activating the installed afterburners and boost.

"Hold on sweetie, Auntie Harley is going to lose the bat from our belfry." She said as she began to waver back and forth at the higher speed. The Batman finally loosing his grip and rolling off the car on to the unforgiving pavement.

Harley looked back and smiled. They did it. Sure Selena had been caught, but they were home free and headed home.

 **Author's Note 2: So that's our new chapter. I don't know if I'll be loosing internet or for how long, so here you go a new chapter. Leave any questions or comments in a review or PM me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Alright so this is next on my updating list, I've plotted out the chapter and I'm ready to go. A lot happened last chapter, Harry killed someone, Selena was caught, Batman made his...debut. So get ready for more twists and turns, surprises, explanations, and of course more Mama Harley.

 **Warnings:** Violence, language, exposing a child to violence, unorthodox parenting. #HarleyTriesHerBest

 **Black Lightening:** A new character shall be showing up in this chapter; This story takes place on an earth that is part of a Multi Verse. This earth in Heir to The Crown is Earth 19.. (The same one Super Girl is on) However another of my stories Black Lightening takes place on earth prime and features one of our cameos. These two stories take place at the same time on two different earths. They are running side by side. Time works differently on both earths and these stories aren't connected plot wise. They are Stand Alone. A DC character from Earth Prime is just coming to Earth 19 this chapter so you do NOT need to read Black Lightening to understand this story. Just wanted to be clear.

 **Gotham City Sirens:** Some die hard comic fans might get upset because of what I do in this chapter. But keep in mind Guys can be badass Sirens that lure in their victims with Beauty too.

 **Other Fandoms:** Like mentioned above, this takes place on Earth 19 meaning Characters like Green Arrow and Barry/Berry Allen have to make the trek through breeches to Earth 19 to appear. Why? Because of the CW ArrowVerse that I'm basing my other DC stuff on. They decided that even though in comics these places were on the same earth in the same dimension that they needed to make things complicated and have characters exist on different earths. Now it is stated in the CW shows that Super Girl lives on Earth 19, and in Season One of Super Girl a man running from falling debris mentioned that he never should have left Gotham. This means Gotham exists on this earth as well, which totally clashes with the fact that Harley Quinn, Dead Shot, and Ra's Al Ghoul had appearances in some shape in form in Arrow. However whatever CW, I'll work with what your giving.

 **H** e ** _i_ r _T_** o ** _T_** h ** _e_** C ** _r_** o ** _w_** n

Chapter 5- Journey to Earth Two P1

Harley sighed as she looked across the couch at her Nephew. The little boy that in Lily's absence she was responsible for. He hadn't said anything since the incident in the mall. Not a single peep. Selina was on her way to Arkham, Harry was comatose and they were down a Siren. The latter issue was something that Harley had a lead on. Someone whom would be the perfect addition to their little crusade. It was a bold move, they were the Gotham City Sirens after all. But the person in question did play for their team now in both senses of the word. She even had Enchantress to open a breach to 'Earth Prime'. She had met said individual during her stint on said earth some time ago when she was captured and detained by the 'Earth Prime' organization A.R.G.U.S. She was implemented as part of their Task Force X Suicide Squad with her fellow Siren Enchantress.

That had definitely been quite the shit show but she had made a couple friends on 'Earth Prime' one such example being the Speedster Black Bolt.

 _Flash Back_

 _Harley dodged left as a barrage of gunfire shot in her direction. Her laughter sent chills down the spines of CCPD officers as she one by one stalked them in the deserted museum. Every so often a scream as she bashed in one of their heads would draw the others in her direction. They'd search and search to no avail as she carelessly slipped back into the shadows. One by one she killed them all until only three remained three very pissed off officers whom cornered her with her back against a wall. They were about to blow her away when a strike of black lightning lit the room and zoomed around the men. When the zooming stopped they were, at the very least, unconscious. A man in a black and red suit with a red lightening bolt on the chest standing in front of her._

" _Your a long way from home Dr Quinzel. Perhaps even worlds away." A deep modulated voice said from beneath the mask._

" _Yeahs well them A.R.G.U.S bastards took me and my girl Enchantress and brought us here to Bizzaro land. Not my fault. I got away after their little...Operation went sideways see. I was just passing through taking in the sites...Stealing some diamonds. I was gonna go home Missta I swear." She said backing up slowly knowing that even with her reflexes and talents a speedster would hand her ass to her._

" _You misunderstand me Doctor. I am...an admirer of your work on Earth 19 and I would be honored to take you to my Headquarters and, if it's the Witch Doctor girl you seek reunite you and your friend so you both may make the Journey home." The voice replied._

" _Why thank you Missta Speedster. You Earth Prime villains are much friendlier than ours." She said happily as she bounced to his side._

 _The Speedster chuckled at the clown Princess of crime and grabbed her shoulder._

" _The name is Black Bolt and hold on tight this could get rough."_

 _End_

That had been a full two years ago in Earth 19 time. However as Harley had learned different Earth's had time pass differently than others. It had to do with the people and different frequencies and stuff that even Harley's educated brain had trouble grasping. But she knew it would have only in fact been two months Earth Prime time. So first she'd take her Nephew on a little field trip to keep his mind off things while she devised a course of action and at the same time solve their Siren problem. Black Bolt could travel between the earths freely allowing him to come to them when needed and still deal with his own Criminal Enterprise. Show a bit of that skin he covered up and a few adjustments to his physiology and he'd be the perfect Siren. Able to enthrall men just as well as the female members.

All it would take is his agreement and sometime with Ivy, whom apart from being a skilled Botanist was also a decent Chemist. She made her own compounds for her allure. It would take just a few adjustments. With her mind made up she gathered her new mask and slid her bat into the holster in the side of her outfit and turned to her Nephew.

"Hadrian honey? I would like us to take a little field trip and then we can discuss what happened today alright?" Harley asked softly brushing the boy's fringe away from his face in a maternal fashion.

The boy just looked up at her and nodded before leaning into her.

 **Heir To The Crown**

"So we're going to another Earth in order to recruit a new Siren and we're just going to leave Selina?" Harry asked eyes wide.

"It's more complicated then that. We're recruiting someone special who'll give us an edge we've never had before. Batman will be looking for us and he will find us. Whether here or out there and we need to be ready. Auntie's friend can help. If he's willing to come back with us for awhile." Harley replied as Enchantress opened up the breach with her power.

Harry nodded but Harley could tell the boy had taken a liking to Selina and wasn't happy leaving here in Arkham. Never the less he followed his Aunt through the swirling blue vortex and crossed dimensions. The two of them leaving Earth 19 behind them and making the trek through the tube to Earth Two where Black Bolt was hiding out when Harley had last seen him.

 **Earth Two:**

Once they exited the tube they shivered at the cold air that greeted them. They were in the base alright. Perched on top of a snowy mountain peak where few if any would ever think to search. No one seemed to be around so she made her way to where she remembered the Speedster's office to be only to discover she was wrong. A young woman with brown colored hair was inside and immediately pointed a gun at them.

"Who in the fuck are you and how did you get in here? How did you even know where here is!?" She demanded.

"The names Harley and the kid you have your gun on is seven and is my Nephew, if you don't get your gun off of him little girl the rest won't matter. Where is Black Bolt and who the hell are you?" She asked clutching at her bat.

"I'm Magenta and I've never heard of either of you so I'll keep my gun where it is if you don't mind." She replied in a hiss.

"Very well. Your call little girl." Harley said plainly.

Suddenly her bat was tossed and spinning through the air rapidly before Magenta could even fire. The bat struck her forehead causing her to stumble and drop the gun. Harley looked at the girl who must be in her teens and tisked her finger in the air back and forth.

"That wasn't very smart girly. Now I'm much bigger than you and it wouldn't be very sporting for me to hit you, but he ain't." She said calmly.

Magenta was about to question what she meant but Harry's fist collided with her face knocking her to the ground.

"Normally I wouldn't hit girls. But you held a gun on me...so I assume you able to handle the consequences." Harry said before his foot collided with her face knocking her out cold.

"Nice form sweetie careful when your making a fist to hit someone though. You could have broken a finger or your wrist like that." Harley said.

"Noted. Now what do we do? It doesn't appear your friend is at home." Harry inquired.

"We wait of course. You go find somewhere close by to stash little miss sunshine there and I'll wait here. I trust you can handle any little tykes you find." Harley suggested.

"Alright, I'll come right back." He agreed.

Shortly after he had left she heard footsteps and two familiar voices.

"Len just trust me would you? I don't intend on her leaving here anytime soon, let alone alive. She won't breath a word. I just want someone good and just to know who I am and what I've done here. I have become something more Len, I have become a God. You are to thank for that. This place crawling with speedsters to drain of their speed is to thank for that. Not even the 'mighty Zoom' was able to match my power. I really am the fastest man alive now. More than that I have followers, we have followers!" Berry said.

"I wanted to loot and plunder not become a God that's all you babe. I worry that Mick, me, and Lisa will become like your followers. Expendable." Len whispered.

"Of course not Lenny. Your my rock, my equal. There is no Black Bolt without Captain Cold. We are going to pull the ultimate Heist. You and I lover, are going to loot the whole damn City and Team Flash is going to be dead at our feet." He replied.

"Okay...It's just sometimes I wonder how much I matter to you, how much we all do. If we're just a means to an end." Len stated.

"Len I love you.. You have to know that?" He asked.

That's when they realized they weren't alone and spied a woman with blonde hair looking at them from a chair in their safe house.

"Awee do you two need some counseling? Cause...you know I'm a trained therapist!" The blonde said with a smile.

"Harley." Berry said smiling.

"Hey there Berry, it's been awhile. Two years my time." Harley said as Harry came back from the door way behind her.

"This is my Nephew Hadrian and...Berry we need you to come back with us to Earth 19."

 **Author's Note 2: So for continuity sake the next chapter will be cross posted to both Heir To The Crown and Black Lightening under Journey to Earth Two p2 and Visitors from Earth 19 respectively. The only difference between the two will be point of view. This assures I keep my promise and you don't need to read Black Lightening in order to get all the information for this story. Please review and PM me with questions you have and I'll answer them.**

 **Ski**


	6. Chapter 6

****Author's Note:**** So even if you read Black Lightening (Which just had it's S1 finale and is on break) you should read this chapter because there is an added seen and the chapter continues after everyone walks through the breach to Earth 19. This chapter debuts the male Siren member Black Bolt in full fashion and as the Guest reviewer 'Nobody' pointed out, he is my version of Berry Allen. But to assure you that there aren't plot holes I have provided you everything you need to know in the exclusive cross-over chapter below. ** **  
****

 ** **Warnings:**** Violence, language, exposing a child to violence, unorthodox parenting. #HarleyTriesHerBest ** **  
****

 ** **Black Lightening Characters:**** Only two of the Black Lightening characters introduced in this chapter will be sticking around Heir to the Crown for the long hall so don't worry I'm not flooding ya'll with too many characters. I swear it'll all make sense after the chapter. **  
**

 ** **Gotham City Sirens:**** Some die hard comic fans might get upset because of what I do in this chapter. But keep in mind Guys can be badass Sirens that lure in their victims with Beauty too.

 ** **Other Fandoms:**** I have the finalized list of non Batman/Hp characters that will be included in HTTC for you here so you can see it isn't a lot. Berry Allen/Black Bolt, Captain Cold, Super Girl, Superman, Green Arrow, and Felicity Smoak ( as Over Watch over comms). Any others only have cameos ( Pied Piper, Caitlin Snow, Cisco Ramon, Harry 'Harrison' Wells, Wally West, Joe West, Iris West, Jesse Quick, Top, Mirror Master. This Chapter Only) or are mentioned.

 ** **H**** e _ _ **i**__ ** **r**** _ _ **T**__ o _ _ **T**__ h _ _ **e**__ C _ _ **r**__ o _ _ **w**__ n

 **Chapter Six- Journey to Earth Two P2: Recruiting a friend/Homecoming  
**

Berry stares at the woman he met a month prior. The blonde carefully setting her arms around the child's neck. The child she hadn't had a month ago.

"Harley.. What's happened?" He questioned stepping closer.

Something about the blonde was off. She didn't seem like herself.

"This is my nephew Hadrian. We came to ask you to come back with us to Earth nineteen for awhile. Our city's protector is becoming...Bothersome when I'm trying to teach my nephew the things he needs to know. I can't teach him the proper way to loot and pillage if we have Batman showing up can I? Besides I'm a known criminal if he finds us, Berry if he finds him. He'll be taken away. I can't lose Hadrian Berry he's all the family I have left, I need your help. Just for awhile." She said. Tears smearing her face paint.

Berry stood silently a moment. Contemplating what to do next and how each choice would impact things. On one hand, a month here was two years on earth nineteen. He'd be back before they even missed him much. Plus he wouldn't age on another earth. A benefit he'd noticed a little bit camped on earth two.

"Berry..You can't be considering this? We need you here, the rogues need Black Bolt! Team Flash will find us eventually and everything we've built will fall without you here to protect it." Len tried to reason with his lover.

"I just need to think Len. Weigh the options and think it through. I'm not going to rush and say no, and I'm certainly not going to change everything and say yes without any thought." He said sternly.

Harley appeared to be about to speak, but as it happens that was the moment a loud barrage of explosions echoed from the outside.

"Pied Piper what is going on out there!? Berry yelled through his comms.

"It's team flash! They've found us, Vibe and Kid Flash." Hartley's voice echoed back.

"Well looks like we came at the right time old pal of mine. Nice to see you again as well Captain, kid are you okay to help?" She asked her voice dripping with concern as she looked at her nephew.

"I-I-I Should sit this one out in case I...accidentally kill someone again." He replied.

"Okay Sweetie. You wait her and Auntie will be back after dealing with these wannabee Heros." She said with a smile in Hadrian's direction.

"Careful now Quinn, it may seem like they aren't much but they are tougher than they look." Len warned.

"I can handle myself, let's just get this done." She replied tugging a piece of tubing from her belt and flicked it forward unleashing her mallet.

 _ **Heir to the Crown**_

"What is the boom noises?! It sounds like they're trying to blow us sky high." Barry asked coming through into the main hub of his base, Len and Harley close behind him.

"They're blasting their way through the doors and I got a look at the third person with them. It's Caitlin Snow and well...Not to make a pun but she's literally conjuring large Ice balls out of air and-" He started before turning and seeing Harley.

"Oh my god...Your Harley Quinn...Your like the Clown Princess of Crime! I'm Heartley Rathaway it's an honor to meet you Dr Quinzel, big big big fan of your work." He gushed shaking her hand.

"Your...oh yes Pied Piper. Your attack on all those labs were news even on my earth. I've heard particularly nasty stuff of you and your work and please, call me Harley." She said with a grin.

"Enough fangirling Hartley. Turn on the defenses and -" Len was cut off when the power wen out.

"And my ex-friends cut the power... No security defenses. Looks like we're fending em off ourselves, we'll keep em busy Hartley get a breach to Earth Nineteen open." Barry sighed getting into position and dawning his mask.

"Alright sir but may I ask why?" He replied.

"Because I've made my decision." Black Bolt's distorted voice answered.

"I hope you haven't gotten rusty Harley." He said to his female companion.

"You wound me deeply, of course I haven't. Now let's hit the bricks. This map thing says they're heading for the detention cells." She replied.

"Of course they are. Rescuing Jesse Quick. Let's not keep our guests waiting then. Len stay here help Hartley." He said grabbing Harley's hand and speeding them away.

 _ **Heir to the Crown**_

Cisco, Caitlin, and Wally immediately began scanning for Jesse when arrived in the detention cells. However they soon discovered all cells empty.

"This isn't happening...They couldn't have moved her. You vibed it. You said she was here!" Wally yelled at Cisco.

"Oh I assure you Wally West, your Miss Quick is here. Safely tucked against my chest for safe keeping. How long she stays that way...Anyone's guess." Black Bolt's gravel filled distorted voice echoed down the halls of the bunker.

"Don't you worry though Speed Boy he brought along a trained therapist for the ride!" Harley cackled afterwards taunting him.

"Who...Who was the woman?" Wally asked.

"I'm afraid that I might know the answer to that. She's been seen associating with Black Bolt before but..." Cisco began.

"But what Cisco!?" Wally demanded.

"But she was so brutal that Jesse couldn't handle her, and you didn't have speed yet. We called Kara in and she took her back to the earth they're both from. Kara has had dealings with her in the past on earth nineteen but I don't know if even with us three if we can take her." Caitlin finished.

"Oh sweetie I'd say your chances...they ain't looking so hot. Then again neither are you, so what's with the cold shoulder Ice Queen?" Harley asked as she came around the corner at the end of the hall dragging her mallet with Black Bolt by her side holding a visibly frightened Jesse, his hand vibrating close to her chest.

"JESSE!" Wally called.

"Wally don't! Don't come any closer...He's..I know who he is...He'll kill you. All three of you. You shouldn't have come for me!" She yelled back.

"This was a trap...This was a trap from the beginning. The phone. It turned on after six months...because you turned it on... But that means you knew it was compromised and that we had someone good working on it. And you couldn't know it was compromised because Barry...He was the only one who used it..." Cisco muttered as the pieces began to click.

" _He's not doing anyone's dirty work. This operation was my Idea therefore it's mine. But the Rogues are what we've always been, a team. Dedicated to looting and pillaging as we please. I had hoped that the two of you would show yourselves though."_

" _Oh yeah and why is that New Guy?" Kid Flash asked unaware of who this was or what he had done._

" _Because I was curious. It's only natural since I am the one who killed your predecessor Nine long months ago. I cut down The Flash and two more Speedsters took his place. It is curious."_

"No...It can't be..." He muttered.

" _The fastest man alive? Yes now that the Flash is dead and considering the energy I've drained from other speedsters, yes I dare say I am. So what compared to me are little children like you?"_

"Oh god no...It just can't be true..." He gasped.

"Cisco...What is it...Who is he?" Caitlin asked Cisco.

 _Berry fell to the floor with a thud as Black Bolt's fist phased through his chest crushing his heart and killing him instantly._

"Now why don't you ask me yourself Caitlin...After all we were good friends once." He said smiling with glee as realization hit her eyes.

"You...You killed...You killed yourself. You killed a time remnant of yourself to fool us...To fool us all." Caitlin gasped horrified.

"What? What is going on!" Wally demanded.

His answer came when Jesse Quick's heart was removed from her chest and she fell dead to the ground. Wally's cries of anguish were drowned out by the betrayal Caitlin and Cisco wore. The horrified looks that they cast at him.

"I am who I always have been Wally West." He replied removing his mask.

"I am the fastest man alive, I am Barry Allen... I am a god!" He roared as he surged forward and slammed Wally through the hall's wall.

"I don't know what happened to you when you went missing but your coming with us." Caitlin said coolly.

A rumble shook through the complex and Barry looked at Harley.

"Well Harley dear, I believe that's our ticket out of her shall we?" He asked speeding them back to the hub where Hadrian was waiting with Len, Megenta, Peek-a-Boo, Top, and Mirror Master.

"The others went through to make sure it was safe but they haven't come back...why Barry?" Len asked.

"Because love, it's moving day. We're moving our base to the lovely Gotham City on good old earth nineteen." He replied letting Harley go as her and Hadrian passed through the breach. Then everyone else until Len and Barry were the only ones left.

"BARRY! Don't!" Caitlin yelled as they arrived in the hub.

"Go on Len I'm right behind you." He said giving him a kiss and sending him through before looking into the eyes of his former friends.

"Don't come looking for me. I don't want to be found, I don't want to be 'saved'. If you look for me, I'll com back and we'll level your city to the ground." He turned to go into the breach only for Wally's voice to stop him.

"What happened to you man!? You were a hero, the best hero of us all. This was your city too. Now your a villain? You've gone bad? What happened to the Flash?" He asked eyes clogged up with tears over his dead girlfriend.

"The flash died when I killed him."

That's all Barry said before he stepped through the breach leaving the three heros there with no way of knowing where it took him, and no hope of him returning.

 _ **Heir to the Crown**_

The cluster of people all gathered in the Joker's Penthouse on Earth Nineteen was starting to make the area feel small. The Joker's place was a lot of things; tacky, over the top, lager than life, fully stocked, but small wasn't on the list. Ivy sat in a chair at the side of the room and looked at her friend then to the crowd of the people and then back again. A laugh escaping her.

"Only you go to another Earth for one person and come back with ten." She said shaking her head.

"Oh hell no. They ain't staying here Red. They're Berry's crew. I only have one bed here and it's reserved for Berry and the Captain." She explained.

"You say safe house, but what exactly are we supposed to do now that we are free from team flash? What is life for us here?" Weather Wizard asked. Stepping out from the crowd and looking between Harley and Berry.

"As usual Mar. You will come when I ask and you will do what your told. For now that's make yourselves at home here in Gotham at the lavish safe house Harley has provided. Consider yourselves on vacation for the foreseeable future. None of you need to be seen out about in Gotham. Lisa, you will do the shopping if needed at any time and stay under the radar. I will call to check in, or Len will drop by. Do NOT mess around here. This is Harley's city. We're just playing here awhile. Now go, Len will accompany you and make sure your settled in." Berry addressed his rogues.

Slowly with Len at the helm the group trickled out of the penthouse leaving the people count down to six. Harley smiled at the way Berry controlled his people, she doubted any of them would be seen or heard from by anyone unless Berry said so. So with that handled she collapsed on the sofa, Hadrian passed out on the love seat on a far wall. She looked around at the four Sirens including their newest member. Ivy was circling Berry like prey as she looked him over, her eyes and brain obviously already at work making notes before she stopped and turned to Harley.

"If he's going to run with us he'll need another suit. One a bit more...revealing. Style that grown out hair add a classic domino mask. I can whip up some pheromone dust that will affect both genders. I'll grab the toxin prevention booster too while I'm add it. For the suit...Perhaps black? I'm thinking a full body suit that leaves his arms from the shoulder down bare and the torso bare with the fabric parting in a V shape exposing his chest? Like a deep deep V version of a V-neck T-shirt. Then we can add the domino mask and maybe draw a black lightning bolt on his chest." She suggested off the top of her head.

Harley digested the information a moment and tried to visualize what her friend was suggesting. Dramatically in typical Harley fashion making a frame with her hands over her eyes like she was taking a photo. Berry would look very sexy like that. Perfect for the Sirens and she was pretty sure his lover would appreciate it as well. A smile crept onto her face and she nodded.

Berry agreed his look needed a different style here. He wasn't going for fear, but for seduction and the plant woman's suggestion worked for that well. He nodded his own agreement with a smirk as he mentally made a note to surprise Len while wearing the suit after it was finished.

"It's brilliant Red. He'll look amazing!" Harley gushed getting murmurs and sounds of agreement from Livewire and Enchantress.

"Ladies...I believe the five of us are going to re define the Gotham City Sirens together. Now. Tell me more about this flying rodent problem of yours." Berry said intrigued.

The five criminals then settled in as the hour got later and discussed what to do now that Berry was here, and exactly how to use that to their advantage.

 **Author's Note 2:** As mentioned above, only Len and Berry will be popping back up in HTTC now that the rogues have their orders with possible mentions of Lisa here or there. I hope this cleared things up for everyone and that you enjoyed the Evil Berry twist!

XOXO

Ski


End file.
